Common traditional ashtrays are very simple without any device for extinguishing a cigarette butt, so smokers have to put out the cigarette by directly compressing butts in a ashtray. However, the cigarette butt often still gives out smoke to pollute the air in a room because of carelessness in putting out the butt.
This invention has been devised to furnish a safe no-smoke ashtray to enable the complete extinguishing of a cigarette butt by means of water so as to eliminate air pollution by second-hand smoke.